Ticking Time Bomb
by LovelyGucci
Summary: Greed's new plaything has an explosive past. Greed/OC/Kimbley


A/N: My first Fullmetal story! I'm going to be honest, I don't know how frequent I'll be able to update but I'm going to try to make it quick. This is different from other stories I've written in that the main character isn't exactly the role model type. There will be sex and violence so if you don't like, then it's probably not the best story for you to read. I don't want the story to be too long and dragged out either so hopefully I can get my story across in just a few chapters. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Fullmetal Alchemist characters!

**Chapter One**

"I can help you."

The man looked down at the woman with a raised eyebrow. She really was a pathetic sight, wearing a tattered dress, drenched in blood. He wasn't sure what compelled him to save her anyway. Maybe it was because he didn't like when men hit women. Or it could have been because she would have been a nice addition to his collection. He acted without thinking really but now it was serving to have been an interesting decision.

"What makes you think you can help me little girl?" He asked with a grin, bearing his sharp teeth.

She glared at him, narrowing her caramel colored irises. She wiped her blood stained cheek to try to clear off the mess but only succeeded in smearing it even more across her face. "I can help you with your immortality issue."

The man raised his eyebrows in confusion, obviously shocked. The woman knew he was expecting an explanation, so as to not upset him, she obliged.

"I eavesdropped," she explained. She lowered her gaze in embarrassment at having to admit she had been following him and listening to his conversations.

The man shrugged. "At least you had the decency to look embarrassed. So you really think you can help me become immortal? How can I trust you?"

"I'm pretty good at alchemy," she said confidently. "Plus I happen to know a secret. _The_ secret you need to know."

The man crouched down to make himself eye level to the woman. This was her chance to fully take in his appearance. Easily she could see his arms and chest were well muscled but she tried not to focus too much on that. He was pale, with a sharp nose and small eyes hidden behind round glasses. She would never admit it out loud but he was definitely good-looking.

He took a chestnut lock between his fingers. "What's in it for you, sweetheart?" he asked suspiciously.

The woman blinked. Would it really be that easy?

She grabbed a hold of his hand and studied it for a moment. On it was a strange red tattoo. She ran her thumb over it before meeting the man's eyes. "I want to study you. To know everything about a homunculus."

The man laughed. "That's quite the request! You sure you know what you're getting yourself into?"

The woman nodded. "So do we have a deal?"

"We've got a deal, babe. The name's Greed by the way."

"Micah. And I'm not a little girl!" She retorted for his earlier statement. She hated when people assumed she was younger than she really was just because she was petite for her age. She had gotten that treatment all her life and after twenty-six years, it was beyond old.

He got up and started walking away which Micah took this as her cue to follow him. She really couldn't believe her luck, especially after everything that had been happening since she left home.

It didn't take them long to make it to where he was leading her. A small club called the Devil's Nest. Even though it hadn't been a long trip, it was definitely an awkward one. She wasn't exactly sure what to do or say to him. There were lots of questions she had, of course, but how to start? Micah didn't know, so she just kept quiet. Greed was silent as well but she didn't miss the constant looks he was sending her. It was an interested look, like she piqued his curiosity and kept grinning that toothy smile of his. It suited him although she wished he'd say something.

"Welcome home, babe," Greed said after the ten minutes of silence.

"Home?" Micah asked unsurely.

Greed nodded. "This is where you belong now. Hope you don't have anyone too important waiting for you. You won't be seeing them for a while."

"Of course not. There's no one."

They walked inside the bar to see there were scattered groups of people, drinking and chatting amongst themselves. When they noticed Greed, they acknowledged him before resuming what they were doing.

Micah watched as Greed made his way toward a worn out couch. He made a big show of yawning and stretching- all the while mumbling about how it had been a long day- before he plopped down in the seat. He then proceeded in placing his feet on the coffee table to ensure comfort.

Micah stood by the doorway unsure of what to do. Her question was answered for her when Greed smirked in her direction and patted the seat next to him, inviting her to join him.

"I won't bite," he taunted, "unless you ask me to of course."

The brunette hesitated before heading over to sit by him. She made sure there was a nice gap in between them; still not sure what he was capable of.

"I'm curious as to why you want to study me exactly," he stated, lowering his sunglasses so that we could make direct eye contact. "It's a pretty specific request."

"Let's just say, I'm really interested in human transmutation."

Greed stared at her for a moment before his body shook with mirth. Laughter erupted from his mouth causing Micah to jump, his excitement catching her off guard.

When he managed to calm himself down he smiled at her. "Well, just call me your lab rat. As long as you keep up your end of the bargain, of course."

Micah nodded. "Of course. I've already got your lead."

Greed looked at her expectantly.

"You might want to look into finding someone by the name of Alphonse Elric. He might be very helpful."

The man looked contemplative. "Alphonse Elric, huh? Alright I'll definitely look into that one after I find that other kid."

Micah blinked. "What other kid?"

Greed smiled his infamous grin. "I'm trying to recruit another homunculus into my gang."

Caramel eyes widened. "You found another homunculus? Where? And how do you know they're a homunculus? Are homunculi easily talked into joining others? When can I-?"

"Woah! Calm down! You'll find everything out in due time."

Micah huffed as she laid in her new bed-cot more like- mulling over everything that happened. Once Greed reprimanded her for her excitement over the thought of another homunculus nearby, he proceeded to ignore her.

Two women entered the bar and took both sides of Greed on the couch. He seemed to like the attention the women were giving him, touching him, offering drinks. Not the behavior she was expecting from a homunculus.

Micah had gotten up from her awkward place on the couch and made her way to the bar. She didn't do much the rest of the night except to observe the man who had taken her in and meet his supposed minions, who were illegal chimeras. Needless to say, she had definitely hit the alchemic jackpot with plenty of research subjects for the taking. She was so much closer than she had ever been to completing her goal. Once she had what she needed, she'd finally be able to perform the human alchemy she was itching to do for so many years.

Lost in thought, she didn't even hear the door to her dingy room open. It wasn't until she heard a loud sigh that she shot up in surprise.

"You know, this is rather disappointing. I was hoping you'd sleep naked." It was Greed. His sunglasses were off and Micah could see his beady black eyes roam her full clothed body.

"Based on what?" Micah retorted.

Greed shrugged but didn't say another word as he advanced towards her. Micah visibly tensed but she didn't back away. He climbed on the bed and crawled on her until he was straddling her waist.

The brunette gulped. "What are you doing?"

Greed chuckled before looking into her caramel eyes. "Did you not understand our agreement?"

Micah's eyebrows furrowed. "If I helped you become immortal then you'd let me know everything about homunculus, right?"

"But see, when I took you here and gave you a place to stay, that made you one of my possessions and as my possession, I can do whatever I want with you. Now, my sweet possession, I'm feeling a bit lonely."

Before Micah could react, Greed captured her lips hungrily. His ran his tongue along her lower lip before trying to part her lips forcefully. Micah shook her head and tried to inch away to break free from his tight hold.

"No stop. I don't want to do this."

"You don't really have a choice, sweetheart."

She placed her hands on his chest to ensure the space between them. "Wouldn't it be more…enjoyable if it was consensual?"

Greed rolled his eyes at her and sighed. "Would you be more willing if I gave you some information right now?"

Micah didn't even hesitate. She nodded enthusiastically. She had spent years trying to find information on homunculi and human transmutation and here was her information savior willing to give her what she wanted. So she would have to compromise and bring him pleasure, but that was a sacrifice she was willing to make. "I'll do anything," she whispered, "for information."

Greed grinned. "You drive a hard bargain, babe." He leaned over her again placing his lips on her cheek in a gentle kiss. The gesture surprised her and she jumped slightly. "Homunculi aren't easy to create," he started. After the first one, he continued to plant kisses all the way down her neck before sucking greedily.

"I know that already," she responded quietly. "Tell me something I don't know."

Greed lifted her shirt up and over her head to expose more of her ivory skin. "Well, do you know why human transmutation is considered taboo? What happens to the human that performs it?"

"No," was her soft whisper as he continued to undress her. When she was completely naked, he hovered over her, not moving and not saying anything. Just watching her. Micah slowly lifted her hand up to his chest and traced along the defined lines. She then moved to his shoulders and slid his fur-lined vest off.

Satisfied that she was showing some interest, he began speaking again. "Every human is different but equivalent exchange is way greater than people anticipate. A lot times, people just die. You wouldn't want that to happen to you, now would you? I know you want to bring someone back, but would it really be worth it?"

"How did you-…?"

"It's obvious babe, or you wouldn't be so interested in me."

She ran her fingers over his cheek and looked into his eyes. "Do you like being the way you are?"

Greed chuckled. "That's a loaded question."

Micah leaned up into him and caught his lips in her own. "Then don't worry about it for tonight."

"Not a problem," was his impish response. Now that the talking was out of the way, Greed held nothing back.


End file.
